


Where's the TV remote?

by y0ui



Series: i write so much ranboo content [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just angst lol, No horror themes, Oneshot, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepovers, Younger brother Ranboo, characters not the people, horror movies, i see the opportunity to make ranboo and dream siblings and i TAKE IT, no beta we die, sibling dynamics, sorry for the messy tags ahhh very sleepy, yall idk what to tag im sorry i just want to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui
Summary: Ranboo really, really doesn't like horror movies. He doesn't say anything when his friends chose to watch one together.Oh,how Ranboo regrets it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: i write so much ranboo content [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130402
Comments: 8
Kudos: 615





	Where's the TV remote?

**Author's Note:**

> lol ok hi i. HERE TAKE IT!!!!! UNEDITED AS USUAL ILL BE BACK EDIT IT LMAO
> 
> aghhhh i’m probably going to regret posting this bc it’s rather messy and more of a silly little drabble but oh well ( **2/1 EDIT:** yall i fucking hate this messy ass oneshot if this is the first thing youve seen me write let me tell you i can do a lot better than this)
> 
> also while posting this i completely forgot to write the context at the start of the oneshot but techno, dream, ranboo, wilbur, and tubbo (no tommy i forgot him :,D) are having a sleepover. ignore how i forgot about ranboo's enderman traits like this entire oneshot LOL
> 
> tubbo and ranboo are both 16  
> wilbur, techno, and dream are all 17

“What movie should we watch?”

Wilbur huffed, tapping his chin as he looked up in the ceiling while thinking. It looked more like he was posing than anything, though.

“I dunno, Tubbo. I was thinking maybe… Moana?”

From beside Ranboo on the sofa, Tubbo scoffed and then gave a short laugh. “Yeah! As if. We need to watch something entertaining.”

Ranboo raised a brow. “Are you saying the movie Moana isn’t entertaining, Tubbo?” He asked, leaning forward a bit to look at his face. Tubbo’s eyes widened in shock, and he quickly straitened and looked at Ranboo. “No! No, no! No, no, no, no!” He cried, waving his hands around frantically. “No, Moana is great! I love it! I love it dearly, I assure you! I just– I want– Well, you know that I– Oh my god, stop looking at me like that!”

Ranboo’s smirk twitched a bit, threatening to become wider. “Look at you like what?”

“Like– Like that!”

“I think you’re reading into my expression too much, Tu–”

Tubbo let out a cry of horror when the remote was snatched out of his hand. “Dream!” He whined, stretching out his arms and doing grabby hands. “What the hell! Give it!”

Dream looked down at the younger teen and smirked. It was identical to Ranboo’s smirk. “Mmm… Nah.” When Tubbo continued protesting, Dream’s smirk only grew. He glanced over at Wilbur, who was reading something on his phone. Dream’s smirk dropped.

“We’ll have none of that,” He hummed, reaching out and snatching Wilbur’s phone. He didn’t look at his screen, though, making the wise choice of respecting Wilbur’s privacy.

“Theif!” Tubbo snapped, pointing at Dream with squinted eyes. When Dream chuckled, Tubbo threw his head back and fell into the sofa cushions. “Where is Technoblade when you need him?!”

“Shut up,” Came Techno’s voice from behind the sofa, making both Ranboo and Tubbo yelp in surprise. They whirled around and were met with Techno’s scowl and long pink hair tied into a messy bun. “It’s a remote and a phone. Wilbur’s phone. You think I’m gonna retrieve that? Psh, in your dreams.”

“Dream?” Ranboo asked once Tubbo and Techno had begun bickering. Dream glanced over, humming in acknowledgment. Ranboo held out a hand. “Can I have the remote, please?”

“DON’T GIVE IT!” Tubbo yelled, tackling Ranboo and pinning his arms down on the sofa. “USING YOUR BROTHER-BROTHER RELATIONSHIP IN THESE GROUNDS IS CHEATING!”

Ranboo deadpanned up at Tubbo.

Tubbo gulped. “I-I– I said no cheating!”

Ranboo squinted.

Ranboo squinted. “Let me go, please,” The half-and-half teen muttered. Tubbo’s expression hardened. “Never,” He muttered back, tone dark. Ranboo scoffed and struggled against Tubbo’s hands. His eyes widened when he realized he was actually pinned down. When he looked at Tubbo in the eyes, Ranboo could have sworn there was an evil glint in them for half a second. 

He struggled again, and his arms stayed pinned. He struggled again, this time with more effort, and he didn’t even budge. Jesus, since when was Tubbo so strong?

Ah, but Ranboo had connections, so all he had to do was say a word and he was out of this predicament in no time.

“Dream?” Ranboo cooed.

Tubbo’s confident, prideful look immediately melted into borderline fear. Ranboo couldn’t help but giggle at it. In no time, Tubbo was snatched away and Dream was dragging Tubbo off the sofa, who was thrashing around in his grasp. “No! No! Nooo!” He wailed, weakly punching Dream’s arms. “Ranboo! Ranboo, how could you?!”

“Oh good lord,” Techno sighed, burying his face into his hands. He took a deep breath and dragged his hands down his face slowly. He looked over at Dream, who was now trying to lift Tubbo off the ground. 

All Techno had to say was, “Dream,” and the two teens froze and looked over at Techno. 

“Dream,” Techno repeated, “Can we go to my room now? I want to do that mario-cart duel with you already.” Dream’s eyes lit up in realization and he dropped Tubbo without a second thought. Tubbo yelped when he hit the floor with a thunk.

“Of course,” Dream smiled, fixing his posture. “After you, fine sir.” Techno scoffed, rolled his eyes, and walked down the hall. Before Dream followed after him, he spun around and squinted at Tubbo. “Don’t tackle my little brother again or you’re not seeing the day of light ever again,” He jokingly threatened. Tubbo frowned but nodded. Satisfied, Dream spun around and caught up with Techno down the hallway.

“Alright,” Wilbur said, flipping the remote he had somehow gotten ahold of, “I picked a movie. Ranboo, can you turn out the lights, please?”

Ranboo nodded wordlessly and stood up, swinging around the couch and making his way towards the light switch. Faintly, he heard Tubbo what movie they were going to watch.

“A horror movie,” Wilbur answered casually. Ranboo froze. 

_A… A horror movie?_ He thought to himself, forcing himself to reach out and turn off the light switch. _I… I don’t want to watch a…_

“Ranboo? You know where the light switch is?” Wilbur called over his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Ranboo answered stiffly. He flicked the lights off and sucked in a breathe. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

There were loud thumping noises.

Ranboo truly couldn’t tell if it was his heart racing or coming from the movie on the TV. He was so glad it was pitch dark so that Wilbur or Tubbbo couldn’t see Ranboo curled up with his eyes screwed shut. He probably looked like a child. Who was scared at horror movies these days, anyway?

_Thump, thump, thump._

Ranboo held his breath and curled into himself more. Faintly, he heard Tubbo make a comment about the movie, but Ranboo hardly registered it. He hoped it wasn’t directed towards him, because Ranboo couldn’t form a coherent thought right now, and couldn’t even consider a verbal sentence.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Really, what the hell was that noise? Was it really Ranboo’s heart? Is it supposed to beat this loud? Is it even his heartbeat? Is it the movie? Or is– Is somebody pounding on the door? What do they want? 

Ranboo brought his hands up to cover the top of his head. His body felt both warm and cold. His body was hot and then get hit with an uncomfortable feeling of cold that shook his entire body with a shiver. The ends of his fingers felt a bit fuzzy and Ranboo didn’t know why. His body might be shaking, too. 

Somebody in the movie screamed and the other scream that followed it was something inhumane. Ranboo held back a cry of his own, just now realizing that his hands were shaking. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

Ranboo, at this point, could not will himself to speak anymore. If he did, he’d probably scream. He didn’t want to do that. The movie was so loud. Did they turn up the volume? Probably. But why? Why, why? Why? 

Ranboo braced to hear the thumping noises again, but he heard nothing.

Ranboo peeked through his knees and at the movie screen. It was black. _Oh, is the movie finally over?_ Ranboo thought to himself, feeling some weight roll off his shoulders. His stomach still churned with anxiety and his heart still ran, but at least it was over. Ranboo didn’t think he could endure any more of that hell show.

Then, a loud, blood-curling scream came from the speakers. Ranboo jolted from the emotion of it, the abruptness, and the _visual_ that came along with it on the screen. It was horrifying, and Ranboo’s brain processed it, took a screenshot, and suddenly it was all Ranboo could see in the corners of the dark room.

Ranboo bit back a whimper. It’s just his imagination, he told himself. He’s sure Tubbo and Wilbur were going through the same thing. 

Ranboo could hear them _laughing_ at the movie.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Ranboo flinched this time. Was that his heart? Was somebody– Oh my god, was somebody going to break in? What is happening? _What the hell is happening?_

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP._

Ranboo gave into his horror and _screamed._

He had no idea when the lights turned on, or when the movie paused, but it didn’t really help with the fact that he could _still_ hear the thumping noises. He continued screaming because it drowned out the thumping which he still couldn’t decipher if were real or not. He didn’t know what was happening. He still felt cold and hot. He still felt–

_Thump, th–_

“Ranboo!”

_–ump, thump, thump, thum–_

“RANBOO!”

There were arms around him. He would have swung his fists at whoever was touching if his senses weren’t overwhelmed with the familiar smell of lavender. 

With a sob, Ranboo reached out and wrapped his arms around his older brother, tightly grabbing the fabric on his back. He felt Dream tighten his grip on him and felt the dip in the sofa cushions when he sat beside Ranboo. Dream was mumbling something but Ranboo really didn't have the energy or the will to listen to him, wanting nothing other than to be beside somebody he could trust. Something familiar. 

“What happened?” Dream asked urgently, lowering his head to level with Ranboo’s eyeline. He brought an arm over to Ranboo’s face and gently brushed some of his bangs away from his face. Even more gently, he brushed some of the streaming tears down his face away. Ranboo just let out another gut-wrenching sob. When all Dream got in response from Ranboo was a shake of his head, Dream looked up. He glanced at all of the other teens, raising a brow and asking, _well, do you know?_

Everybody shook their head, a look of guilt on their faces.

“Oh my god,” Ranboo whispered shakily, eyes now wide open and filled with terror. “I– I– I can still– Dream, I– I–”

“Breathe,” Dream murmured, brushing his hands through Ranboo’s bangs again. He knew he liked it. “You’re– you’re safe. I got you.”

Ranboo didn’t seem to hear Dream’s words, and he flinched after a few seconds of silence. He looked up at his brother, and Dream’s heart broke at the fear in his eyes. But Dream didn’t know what to _do._

“What is it?” Dream asked, this time much more slowly. Ranboo just shook his head and bit his lip, a habit he had when he tried to hold back his tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sob and tears streaming down his face. At this point, he had let go of Dream and wrapped his arms back around his knees. Dream could tell that Ranboo was trying to communicate, but for whatever reason, something was stopping him. Dream had no idea _what._ He’s never seen his brother so distressed and upset before. 

“Get– Get Phil!” Dream asked, looking over at Techno, who was wordlessly communicating with his twin brother. When he heard the order, his face scrunched up (he didn’t like waking up his father when he was sleeping) but nodded and made his way towards the stairs.

“Ranboo,” Dream murmured, trying to get his little brother’s attention. “Hey, um…”

Ranboo looked up at Dream with fear, confusion, and horror filled with them. The emotions weren’t directed at Dream, something else. Dream still had to solve that puzzle– Or not, and instead distract his brother. _Is he shivering?_ Dream asked himself in his head, squinting a bit. His heart dropped after studying his brother for a few seconds. _He is. Oh, god._

“Wh– What?” Ranboo whispered before biting back another sob. His voice was so incredibly wobbly and shaky. Dream’s heart is not going to make it out alive with all this heartbreak he’s enduring.

“What– What, um… What movie did you guys watch?” Maybe distracting Ranboo would help him calm down. Ranboo let out a strangled noise and squinted his eyes shut. He shook his head rapidly, whimpering. He flinched out of nowhere again and yelped in shock along with it. 

Okay, so, bad question. 

“It’s okay! Hey, Ranboo, Booboo, Ranboo, it’s fine. I’m right here, I won’t let anything happen to you. U-Um, um– Did you enjoy the dinner we had?”

“N-No,” Ranboo replied, voice small. “It– It was–” Ranboo flinched again and he looked back up at his brother desperately. “Dream– Dream, it won’t _stop!”_

“What’s going on in here?” Came the voice of Phil, who was now making his way towards the sofa. Dream would have cried out in relief if Ranboo didn’t cry out himself. But instead of relief, it was alarm. Dream was quick to try and calm him down and reassure him that it was just Phil.

From there, it was a blur. Everyone but Dream, Phil, and Ranboo were kicked out of the room, Phil calmed Ranboo down, and now Phil was getting Ranboo a much-needed warm drink.

It was just Dream and Ranboo right now. Ranboo now had a blanket draped over his still-shivering form. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he had tear track stains on his cheeks, and his hands still experienced small tremors.

Ranboo blinked, held his breath, and tensed like he was bracing for something. Carefully, Dream watched his brother, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Dream witnessed his brother brace himself multiple times like this, but every time he asked about it, Ranboo simply didn’t answer him with anything other than a terrified sob.

But Ranboo didn’t sob or cry. Or jolt or flinch. He exhaled, albeit shakily, and his head snapped up to look at his brother.

“It’s gone,” Ranboo murmured as if speaking too loud might bring back what he was so afraid of. “The- The knocking. It’s gone!”

“You were hearing _knocking?_ Ranboo, what the hell?” 

Ranboo flinched and then winced. “‘M sorry,” he said under his breath, “I thought you’d call me crazy. Or something. I– I dunno.”

Dream shook his head and stroked a hand through Ranboo’s hair. “I’d never call you crazy, Ranboo. I’d only ever do that if you ate pineapple with pizza.”

Ranboo giggled, and Dream had a disco party in his head in celebration.

* * *

That night, Dream held his little brother in his arms. He pushed the half-and-half teen to rest his head in the crook of his neck so Dream could make little braids in the black and white hair. Ranboo would wake up to the surprise of very curly hair, which Dream always made sure to ruffle at least twice a day.

With a gentle smile on his face, Dream drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending like 2/3 of the way i had planned for this i realized it was almost 1am and its monday LOL god i hate this so bad but im very bad at not posting everything i write on here . *head in hands*
> 
> anyway i will update that [ranboo sick fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039505/chapters/71276235) on wednesday so keep an eye out for that
> 
> also!!! kudos and comments are really motivating and its what keeps me running heheh so feel free to drop a comment (or a kudos)!
> 
> if u have a ranboo oneshot ideas/prompts, please drop them in the comments! it can be a long long list or just a short little idea :] all are welcomed with any dynamics! 
> 
> stay safe i love u all so much :D


End file.
